This invention relates to a brass wind musical instrument provided with a plurality of tubings and valve assemblies which selectively determine the effective length of air passages to make a performance with a broad range of musical tones.
The regular type of brass wind musical instrument, for example, a French horn which is operated by valve assemblies comprises a mouthpiece fitted to one end of said horn; a bell provided at the other end thereof; a main tube for defining a fundamental tone; bypasses (customarily referred to as crooks or loops) connected to the main tube; and valves, which, when operated, connect the corresponding bypasses to the main tube in series to extend the length of an air column formed in said main tube, thereby giving forth musical tones having the desired pitches.
With the above-mentioned type of brass wind musical instrument, a number of valve assemblies usable for a performance is generally limited to three to five in consideration of the operability of said instrument, presenting difficulties in fully broadening the range of musical tones being played.
The known so-called double type of brass wind musical instrument developed to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback comprises two main tubes and valve assemblies having a double construction, thereby enabling either of the main tubes to be selectively operated by the desired changeover valve. One of the main tubes having different lengths is named the B tube and the other thereof is referred to as the F tube. It is possible to form a brass wind musical instrument of three main tubes respectively acting as the B, F and G tubes. In this case, however, the resultant brass wind musical instrument would have a complicated construction due to application of valve assemblies having a triple construction, and an increased weight. Therefore, inconvenience or difficulties would be experienced in making a performance on such instrument. A brass wind musical instrument of quadruple or more complicated construction is no longer practicable.
Another known brass wind musical instrument referred to as a semi-double type comprises a main tube, another tube connected to a changeover valve, and valve assemblies of double construction selectively operable to change the effective length of the two tubes. With this type of brass wind musical instrument, the main tube is used with or without said another tube for a performance. Even this construction allows only B and F tubes to be selectively used by a changeover valve.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a brass wind musical instrument enabling a performance to be made over a broader range of musical tones than has been possible in the past.
Another object of the invention is to provide a brass wind musical instrument of light weight and simple construction which can produce a broader range of musical tones than has been possible with the similar conventional musical instrument.